His Mind
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Lucy drinks a potion that transfers her into Natsu's mind. Now, she has the chance to figure out who he likes. But, she only has 30 minutes. Does she have the time to find out what she wants? Or, will she get out with no answers? NaLu! Enjoy!
1. The Potion!

**YOU SHOULD FEAR NOT! FOR MYSTIQUE IS HERE! Or something like that… Well, today I was stuffing my face with ice-lollies and then BAM! This idea of a one-shot came to me! And I was like 'Heck! This seems like a unique and original idea, why not write it before somebody beats me to it!' so yes, I opened my laptop and started typing. So yeah… READ AND ENJOY!**

A group of girls sat in the far end of the guild, talking. They were talking about boys. I mean, of course! Why wouldn't they talk about them? Their guild contained some damn hot boys! But, some of the girls wouldn't admit that. One of them is the blond celestial mage.

Sitting with her friends, a hint of pink coated her cheeks. She opened her mouth in protest, "I don't like him as a lover! He's my best friend, nothing more!"

The white haired barmaid smirked at that raising a brow in question, "Oh really?"

The blond only nodded and replied, "And why do you always pick on me? What about Levy-chan and Gajeel for a change? Or, Erza and Jellal! Or even Juvia and Gra- Oh no forget it, we already know that Juvia won't feel flustrated about that. So what's the point of dragging her down with me?" She continued as she sighed in desperation.

The said girls blushed except for Juvia, who was fawning over Gray's stripping figure, "Gray-sama is the best! No guy can compete to his hotness!" The water mage said with heart shaped eyes and a drooling mouth. Moreover, that's when a fight between the girls started, mainly arguing about which guy is hotter.

"That's when you're wrong! I mean, have you seen Jellal? Have you even met him? He can easily defeat Gray without breaking a sweat!" A red haired mage said slamming her arms hand on the table.

"E-Erza, calm down. You're gonna break the table…" A sweat dropped down the white haired beauty's forehead. Erza paid no attention as she showed her anger on the poor piece of cake.

"Oh please! Gajeel is much hotter! And he's real nice once you talk to him and give him a chance!" The bookworm of the guild said puffing her cheeks a little giving her a cute looking face.

"Oh please! MY Natsu already beat every single one of your men! He's the real and true man. Have you even taken a look on his abs and six packs?" Lucy exclaimed as she crossed her arms and faced the opposite way of her friends.

Everyone's eyes widened, "Did she…." Levy started

"Just say…." Erza continued,

"My Natsu…?" Juvia finished the sentence.

"You bet she did!" Cana said as she chugged down booze from the barrel she was holding, sitting cross-legged on the table.

"OH MY GOODNESS! SHE JUST SAID… SHE JUST SAID… MY NATSU! DID YOU HEAR THAT? I WASN'T HALLUCINATING, RIGHT?!" Mira yelled as she suddenly stood up from excitement. When everyone nodded hesitantly she ran to the kitchen while singing out something in between the lines 'Little Natsu's will be running around' and 'Finally, my dream couple'. Everyone just face palmed and sweat dropped at what she was doing.

Everyone in the group turned their attention to the now blushing blond, "So Lucy…" Levy said smirking while moving her index finger in a circular motion on the table.

"My Natsu?" Cana asked lifting an eyebrow while giving a playful smirk, "Didn't know you had it in you." She continued chuckling.

"S-shut up!" Lucy stuttered blushing harder than before.

"Wasn't it supposed to be something like 'I don't like him as a lover! He's my best friend, nothing more!'" Cana said imitating Lucy's voice.

"I do not sound like that!" Lucy protested slamming her hand on the table.

"No more love rival for Juvia~!" The water mage sang as she twirled around.

"Forget her, she's already gone to LaLaLaLa Land." Levy said waving her hand in the air.

"I FINALLY FOUND IT!" Everyone turned their attention towards the running barmaid, "Yay~ I found it! Now we can be sure!" Reaching her friends, she looked at them with sparkly eyes.

"Uhm, Mira? What's that?" Lucy asked, already feeling uncomfortable by the take-over mage's hard gaze she was giving her.

"Since you already confessed your feelings-" Mira was cut when Lucy yelled, "I DID NOT!" Ignoring her she continued and said, "Don't you wanna know if Natsu feels the same?" Lucy thought about it for a second and looked at Mira in the eyes, "How are we gonna do that?"

"Easy!" She exclaimed, "You drink this potion I have," She placed the potion in front of her face showing it to everyone one and continued, "And I make Natsu drink it. After that, you say 'I want to know what goes inside Natsu's head' when you say that, you'll shrink and transfer into his brains, making sure that he loves you too!" Mira squealed at the thought of that.

"H-How would I get out?" Lucy asked, already backing out.

"You have time limit. You only have 30 minutes to roam around his head and find out where the part of emotions is placed! So… What do you say?" Mira asked feeling excited.

"I'm… I'm not so sure…" Lucy said.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a pussy and do it." Cana said giving Lucy a little push on the shoulder and went back to her drinking.

"Come on Lu-chan! This sounds like a real adventure! If I were you I would've so taken it!" Levy said trying to encourage her best friend.

"It will also show how brave and confident you are. Don't you want to show that to the guild?" Erza leaned back on her chair eating the last bit of her strawberry cake. She was taunting Lucy into doing it. She actually found the idea very wild, fun, and adventurous. It would also be like a one in a life time shot, she wouldn't want her friend to back out from something like that.

"W-well… I guess you're right…" Lucy said, "Fine I'll do it."

"Really?! OH MY GOD, LUCY, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Mira crushed Lucy in a bear hug, "And don't worry, we will keep contact with you using a lacrima ball." Mira assured Lucy. It actually made the blond feel much safer about going on this adventure.

Getting cups out of nowhere, she poured half the potion in a cup and the other half in the other cup. Giving her to Lucy she asked, "Are you ready?" Lucy nodded slowly chugging down the cup's continent fast.

"Oh Natsu~" Mira sang, "Can you try for me this new juice I'm trying?" She asked in her too sweet tone.

Natsu walked towards Mira raising a brow, "You're not trying to poison me… Are you?"

Mira laughed too innocently and smacked his shoulder, "Oh silly, silly, silly Natsu, why would I do something like that?"

Natsu muttered an 'Ow' and rubbed his shoulder, "But it doesn't smell that nice…."

"But I bet it tastes very sweet and spicey. Just the way you like it." She pointed out, and emphasized on the 'you' while continuing to smile in a creepy way.

"I'm not too su-" Mira cut him when she yelled, "JUST DRINK IT!"

"A-AYE!" Natsu yelled as sweat trickled down his forehead from nervousness and took the cup from her hand gulping it down.

Seconds later Natsu burped, "Hm.. That wasn't so bad, I actually liked it. Thanks Mira!" Saying that he walked to the opposite way, probably going to fight Gray.

"Come on Lucy! It's your turn!" Everyone said itching to see what's gonna happen. They were now all sitting inside the kitchen surround a lacrima ball.

Lucy took a deep breath before muttering, "I want to know what goes inside Natsu's head…" Closing her eyes shut. Suddenly, everything went blank for her. The next thing she knows, she's inside Natsu's head surround by different pink doors.

"I guess not only his hair is pink." Lucy muttered to herself.

"Okay Lucy, you have thirty minutes, choose a door and search for the emotions part!" She heard Mira's voice in her head.

Taking another deep breath she nodded and walked toward the first door.

**AND CUT! So, what do you guys think? Was the first chapter good? I was really nervous about how this chapter will turn out so yeah… But, I guess it turned out well, not that bad, huh? I hope you enjoyed it! And yeah, nothing much to say, really. R&R peeps~! **

**Peace I'm Out! (=3=)v**


	2. His Eyes!

**Hola, amigos! ****Cómo estás hoy****?****Me siento****con ganas de hablar****hoy en día****Español~****!**** Okay, I bet most of you didn't understand a shit of what I just said… Oh well, it wasn't that important anyways ._. I was reading the reviews and… Aaawww~ Guys, stop it, you're making meh blush x3 Oh wait… NO DON'T STOP THE REVIEWS! Back to the point, I did some research about the brain parts and all that shit, -GASP- YOU DID A RESEARCH? Is what you're probably asking right now… AND YES I DID! STOP BEING SUCH MEANIES! T^T No you're not meanies, please don't go away T.T As I was saying…. I did a research cause I need to know how many parts the brain was ._. And you'll know why I needed that in the near future. So, without further ado… CHAPTER 2! Also, before I say anything else, I want to give a shout out for a friend of mine named Lisa! She's actually one of the people who's pushing me the most into updating fast... YOU SHOULD THANK HER! XD Oh and I seemed to have made a mistake in the first chappy in the author's note. I said it was a one-shot, it isn't actually… AGAIN, back to the point… Read and Enjoy~**

Lucy took a deep breath before muttering, "I want to know what goes inside Natsu's head…" Closing her eyes shut. Suddenly, everything went blank for her. The next thing she knows, she's inside Natsu's head surround by five different pink doors.

"I guess not only his hair is pink." Lucy muttered to herself.

"Okay Lucy, you have thirty minutes, choose a door and search for the emotions part!" She heard Mira's voice in her head.

Taking another deep breathe she nodded and walked toward the first door.

"WAIT!" She heard the Re-equip mage say.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Don't pick that door pick the other one!" Lucy lifted a brow but said nothing. Slowly, she moved towards the next door. Reaching her hand to touch the doorknob she heard her protest again, "I didn't mean that one! I meant the other one. The last one on your right!" Lucy looked to her right and did what her friend said. Slowly, reaching for the doorknob she was stopped when the card mage said,

"NO! Pick the last one on your left!" Cana said and hiccupped.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! Pick the middle one!" The barmaid yelled.

"What? No! Pick the last one on your right!"

"The last one on your left!"

"THE MIDDLE ONE!"

Lucy felt like she had a headache, when she was about to yell at them to stop her book warm friend said dramatically, "Let your heart choose your way!"

"The heck Levy-chan?!" Lucy yelled.

"You gotta be kidding me Levy!" She heard Cana said. Back in the kitchen, the girls where giving the bluenette a weird look. Shrugging, she said in defense, "That's what they say in romance novels when giving an advice!"

"This is not a novel Levy… This is FRICKIN' REALITY!" Cana exclaimed, "Now you made my booze taste bad…" She continued muttering.

"Ugh forget it…" They heard Lucy say. Turning their attention to the lacrima ball, they saw Lucy picking the middle one, "We have no time for your silly arguments."

"Some kitty's excited to know if her tiger likes her back." Levy said giving a little 'Rawr' sound.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled blushing, "I chose… I'm picking the middle one!" She continued with determination visible in her eyes.

"YES! I WON!" Mira yelled doing her victory dance.

Ignoring her friend's arguments, slowly she reached for the cold silver doorknob and twisted it. Bright light surrounded her blinding her for a second. The next second she opens her eyes she finds herself in a weird looking place. Looking around, she stood in the middle of the room and yelled for her friends, "GUYS! I want to ask you a question…"

"Sure, what is it Lucy?" Mira asked. They were sitting on each other wanting to hear their friend's question.

"Is Gray currently sitting with Macao and Wakaba?" She asked.

"Uhm, I don't know…" The take-over mage turned towards her friend and asked, "Hey Erza, can you go check?" The said girl nodded with protesting. Standing up, she dusted herself and walked outside the kitchen. Seconds later, she came back and said, "She's right. He's sitting with Macao and Wakaba."

"H-How did you know?" Cana dropped her barrel to listen intently to what her friend was going to say.

"I-I think I'm in the part where his eyes are being controlled."

"WHAT? GET OUT! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN EYES! YOU DON'T HAVE TO STAY THERE! GO CHECK OUT OTHER DOORS!" She heard Mira yell.

Suddenly, Lucy yelled with a really loud voice, "STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Outside the kitchen, you can see a pinkette clutching his head and moaning in pain.

"N-Natsu-san what's wrong?" The sky dragon slayer said as she rushed to his help.

"Ugh! M-My head…" Was the last thing he said before fainting.

"NATSU-SAN!"

This yell brought the girls back to their senses. "W-what was that?" Levy asked.

"I don't know…" Cana replied casually.

"Don't you think we should check it out?" Mira asked.

"What about Lucy?" Levy pointed out.

"AAAAAAHHHH! GUYS! EVERYTHING TURNED FROM VERTICAL TO HORIZONTAL!" They heard the celestial mage yell. All of them muttered a 'What?' and tilted their heads in a cute manner, "NATSU JUST FAINTED FROM MY YELL! It must have affected him since, you know… I'M IN HIS STINKIN BRAIN! And I think he fell so now I'm back up against the wall and can't walk since gravity is fucked up in here! Do something, and make him stand straight!" Lucy explained for them.

Erza stood with a determined look on her face and said, "Leave that to me." While the girls sat chatting with each other waiting for their red-haired friend to come back.

Outside the kitchen, Erza walked towards the infirmary where all the commotion was coming from. She pointed a sword at the lying figure of the pinkette and said, "Who placed him on that bed?"

"I-I did…" They all turned their attention towards the sky dragon slayer.

"Oh… Okay then." Placing her sword away, everyone sweat dropped at her sudden mood swings. Erza then walked towards Natsu and placed him on her shoulder like a potato sack and placed him next to the wall, "Someone bring me duck tape." She commanded.

Afraid of getting her mad, Gray rushed out to get her some duck tape and came back as fast as he could. She took the duck tape from Gray and taped Natsu to the wall and made sure that his head was straight. She looked at everyone with a dominic aura and a hard glare, "Anyone who removes him or touches him will face punishment!" Seeing that everyone nodded she rush back to the kitchen.

"So? How's Lucy?" She asked.

"I'm-I'm fine…" She heard her say.

Lucy was currently sitting on the ground, or, inner brain? Rubbing her temples, "But Erza… YOU JUST HAD TO MOVE HIM A LOT, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Is that how you repay me for helping you?" Erza said glaring at the lacrima.

"Whatever…" Lucy mumbled, "I'm going to get out of this part." That being said, Lucy opened the door and was blinded by bright light. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the same room she was when she first got here.

"Okay Lucy, six minutes have passed. You still have 24 minutes. Pick a door." Mira reminded her.

Taking a deep breath, she took a couple steps forward and placed her hand on the cold silver doorknob.

**AAAAAAND CUT! That's all for this chapter~ :3 I actually updated fast… I always update after AT LEAST a month after I have published the first chapter. But, when I read your reviews I was like, 'Oh My God! They really liked it!' So… I was working on this story and it'll be about 6 chapters or something. At first it was going to be a one-shot then, I thought that it would seem rushed and all so I divided it into different chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Though, I personally think that the first was better :/ But, if you liked it then I'll like it too! R&R peeps! Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes or such. Editing isn't one of my friends XD **

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


	3. His Arms!

**Hello my lovlies~ Miss me? :3 I know you did, you don't have to tell me :3 Well, to tell you the truth I wasn't planning on updating today. I was planning to do that on Friday or something. However, some people –cough- Nourana –cough- FORCED ME INTO IT! SO BLAME HER IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! Nevertheless, you can also thank her for making me update fast…. . Okay, so I don't want to make this a long author's note soooooooo… Read on and Enjoy~! **

"Whatever…" Lucy mumbled, "I'm going to get out of this part." That being said, Lucy opened the door and was blinded by bright light. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the same room she was when she first got here.

"Okay Lucy, six minutes have passed. You still have 24 minutes. Pick a door." Mira reminded her.

Taking a deep breath, she took a couple steps forward and placed her hand on the cold silver doorknob.

"WAAAAIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" Lucy heard the brunette yell.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Lucy yelled. She was getting angrier by the second and she had pretty much convincing reasons. For starters, her friends push her into doing this crazy scheme. Second, she has went into some one's brain, who actually has it empty. She knew that the fire dragon slayer wasn't one of the brightest people in the guild but, there's a but, he was sweet, caring, loving, loud at some times, she actually had to admit that, but he was always by her side whenever she needed him. That's one of the top reasons that made her fall in love with him.

"Pick the last one from your left." The card mage whined.

"OH COME ON!" Lucy stomped towards the door that her friend picked and placed her warm hand on the cold doorknob. Sighing, AGAIN, she prayed that this one would be the emotions part so she could just get the hell out, "Here goes nothing…" She muttered under her breath.

For the second time, bright light surrounded her blinding her for a second. The next second she opens her eyes she finds herself in a weird looking place… Again. Looking around, she stood in the middle of the room and yelled, "GUUUYS! There's weird mechanics everywhere… And strings…"

"What do you mean?" The bluenette asked.

"You know… Instead of asking, you can just look at the lacrima ball and see what I mean!" Lucy yelled in frustration while rolling her eyes.

"What the heck is this place….?" Erza slowly asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT!"

"Hey Lucy… Touch one of these strings! Maybe it'll give you a vision!" Mira exclaimed.

Everyone in the kitchen sweat dropped, including Lucy who was still trying to figure out what that room was.

"Seriously Mira? Seriously? That's worse than when I told her to follow her heart! A vision? You gotta be kidding me…" Levy said shaking her head. Everyone was weird in this guild, including herself. She knew that, and she won't even deny it. Because she's proud of that.

Okay, let's go back to Lucy. Looking around, she was curious about what those strings do. And you know, curiosity killed the cat. Walking to the right side of the room, she extended her hand and touched the string. Just as fast as she touched it she retrieved it. The string felt so yucky but soft and warm.

"I don't think the strings do anything…" She said.

"Touch it again!" She heard her friends yell in sync.

Shrugging, she took the string on the right and pulled as hard as she can.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HE MOVED! IT'S THE WALKING DEAD!"

All four girls sitting in the kitchen turned their heads towards the door, "W-what was that…?" Levy stuttered.

" I don't know… But I don't feel like going out and checking it…" Cana said bringing her barrel close to her and hugging it.

"I'll go see what made this ruckus!" Erza said as she stood up and held out her sword, "And they shall receive punishment!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT MOVED AGAIN!" The girls cringed at the loud voice.

"IT'S A PERSON NOT A THING! SO DON'T SAY IT! AND IT HAS A NAME TOO!"

"YOU JUST CALLED IT, IT YOU ICE FREAK!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, METAL FACE?!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Knowing well who caused this commotion, Erza raced out the kitchen doors and headed out towards the infirmary room. The girls left inside sighed at the men's stupidness and turned back their attention to their blond haired friend.

"I'll try pulling both strings at the same time, okay?" They heard her say. All of them replied with a 'Sure, why not?'

Now, back at the infirmary, you could see a two-blooded mages. One of them is an ice mage and the other is an iron dragon slayer. Turning our attention to the fire dragon slayer and the re-equip mage, you could see a finger poking the red-haired woman's eye.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?! LUCY STOP!" She yelled.

Everyone who gathered around because of the commotion looked at Erza with confusion in their eyes. Wasn't that the-soon-to-be-dead-Natsu poking her eye?

"OH GOD DAMN IT! I THOUGH I DUCK TAPED HIM GOOD TO THE WALL!" Looking back at the people with one hand covering her eye she commanded, "SOME ONE BRING ME MORE DUCK TAPE!" For the second time that day, Gray rushed out of infirmary and brought the duck tape.

After Erza was sure that Natsu was duck taped to his place she walked to the closet that was placed their and wore an eye patch. She bowed a little and said, "Now if you'll excuse me…" and sprinted out of the infirmary. Now, towards the kitchen we go!

"LUCY! WHEN YOU GET OUT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The three girls surrounding the lacrima ball turned their attention to their red headed friend.

"Oh my… Erza what happened? Why are you wearing an eye patch?" Mira asked.

"LUCY POKED ME IN THE EYE!" She pouted. Tears were visible in her eyes now. Everyone looked shocked. Who knew that Erza Scarlet, THE Titania, would cry over something like this.

" I'M SORRY ERZA!" They heard Lucy yell, "I couldn't see and I didn't know these strings actually control the arms…" She trailed off.

Erza sighed and sat down in the middle between Levy and Mira, "Well… I can take such simple eye pain." Everyone sweat dropped. Just a second ago she was going to cry and now she says she can handle it?

"I'll go out of this room… I don't want to cause more trouble…" That being said, Lucy opened the door and was blinded by bright light. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the same room she was when she first got here... AGAIN.

"Okay Lucy… Another six minutes have passed. You still have 18 minutes. Pick a door." Mira said.

Lucy nodded and walked towards a door then abruptly stopped, "Aren't you guys going to stop me now?"

**TA DA! What do you think? It was a bit random… I actually didn't plan for it to be like this ._. I just sat and typed the first thing that came to my mind. Yet again… I never plan for stuff… Well, I hope you liked it and also enjoyed it. I actually am happy I updated now because I'm going to be gone for a week or two so next week you might not find a new chappy… I'm sorry people… But this is life… Oh who am I kidding? I'll just type it down on my phone XD Again, hope you enjoyed~ R&R peeps!**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


	4. His Legs!

**Hellow ma lovlies~! :3 Miss me? I know you did~ Well, I actually have something to say. When I was reading your reviews I stumbled upon one that actually wrote what I wanted to write this chapter. Fairyhearts and El, when I read your review I was like "It's like he knows… Does this guy read the future or something?" So yeah… I want to give you a special shout out! Congratulations on figuring it out though, I never asked XD Are you all ready to read another chapter full of randomness?! Yes? Well then, LET'S GO! Oh God… I sounded like Dora… Speaking of Dora, I was thinking of writing a fiction named "The Day Dora Dies"… This idea was given to me by my cousin. And, since I hated Dora I was like "Heck, why not?" I hope you await for the day when that story is ready to get published. Since I'm still working on it... I'm thinking of making it just like my other random stories with the plt of "Lucy-Levy-Random-Adventures" You know... Anyways… WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 4! Read and Enjoy~!**

"I'll go out of this room… I don't want to cause more trouble…" That being said, Lucy opened the door and was blinded by bright light. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the same room she was when she first got here... AGAIN.

"Okay Lucy… Another six minutes have passed. You still have 18 minutes. Pick a door." Mira said.

Lucy nodded and walked towards a door then abruptly stopped, "Aren't you guys going to stop me now?"

"Well, now that we think about it… No, no we're not going to." Cana said.

"Why not?!" Lucy fumed. She was beyond mad right now. All this time her friends were stopping her and now they say no?! Why? Why is that?

"Allow me to explain this for you." Levy started, "Usually, when you repeat a joke couple of times it gets boring and everyone expects from you to say it any second now. So, we won't stop you this time because it got boring and we want the readers to stick to this story. Do you get my point here?" She stated.

Lucy blinked once, twice, thrice, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sighing in defeat she placed her hand on the cold door knob, "Sometimes you guys make me go mad… Anyways, I'm choosing this door." She gestured towards the door in front of her. It was the door in between the middle one and the last one on her left. When she got no objections from her friends she opened the door and found herself in the middle of a weird looking room.

"Who votes of allowing Lucy to touch those weird strings?" Mira said looking at her friends. Suddenly, the red headed mage banged her hand on the floor cracking it a bit and yelled, "I OBJECT!"

"Eeeehhhh?! Why? How are we going to know what kind of room she's in?" The beautiful barmaid asked.

"Because the last time we allowed her to do that I got a finger in my eye and now I'm wearing an eye patch!" She said pointing at her patched eye, then trailed off when she looked at a mirror that was beside her and said smirking seductively, "Then again… I still look hot!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Erza's gesture. Well, she was Titania and she was always filled with confidence, they should've expected that.

"GUYS!" They all then turned their heads towards the lacrima ball.

"Why are you being so loud Lucy? We're still here you know!" Cana complained.

"Well, I've been calling out for you for a while now and nobody's answering!" Lucy pouted and stomped her foot like a 5 year old.

"Grow up woman. Just go touch those stinkin' strings." The card mage growled and continued on chugging down her booze.

Lucy muttered a 'Whatever' and proceeded to do what was asked for her to do, "Okay… I'm gonna pull one of them… Are you ready…. Erza?" Erza sighed and stood up.

"Might as well go there from now." That being said, Erza walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the infirmary.

"Okay… Here goes nothing." Placing her hands on a string she pulled the string down.

Now… Back at the infirmary, you could see a-

"OW! FUCK! OH THE PAIN! IT BURNS! I'M MELTING! HE JUST HAD TO KICK ME THERE DIDN'T HE?! UGH! THE PAIN!" Blue haired man yelled clutching his private part yelling in pain and agony, "I don't think I'll ever have kids after this kick…" He whimpered.

"NOOOOOO! GRAY-SAMA CAN'T HAVE KIDS!" The water mage yelled dramatically, "YOU DESTROYED JUVIA'S DREAM!" She pointed at the pink haired dragon slayer that was unconscious and duck taped to the wall. You could also see his right leg in the air. And, I think you guessed what happened. Gray got kicked where the sun never shines!

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Slamming the door open, Erza looked around her and quickly understood what was going on. She pointed her sword at the lying figure of the pained ice mage and said in her deadly aura, "What. Were. You. Doing. Here?"

Gray gulped as sweat trickled down his face, "W-well.. As you know, we're f-friends s-so I thought I'd check up on him… Yeah… Check up on him…"

When she started placing her sword away Happy jumped in and said, "Aye! I thought you were here to draw on his face!"

"Gray…" Erza gave him a death glare, "I suggest you go bring me more duck tape before I slice you to pieces."

Nodding vigorously, he raced out of the infirmary to bring more duck tape before he got killed. More like… Crawled out of the room. But that's not so important.

After duck taping Natsu to the wall for the tenth time in this five minutes she walked out of the infirmary with a red angry face. Well, of course she'd be mad after what happened. Natsu, more like Lucy, continued on kicking his legs and some of them managed to hit Erza right in the face. So, after some kicking and yelling Natsu was safely duck taped to the wall… AGAIN.

Erza walked back into the kitchen and heard Lucy say, "Weird.. I'm trying to pull the string but it looks like something's blocking it…"

"That's because I duck taped Natsu good to the wall." Erza smirked at her achievement while everyone sweat dropped, "Of course… After I got kicked in the face couple of times." Now, she was surrounded by deadly aura.

"S-sorry Erza… I didn't know these strings controls the legs… Might as well get out of here. Sorry for your face Erza." Erza sighed and said, "Apology accepted."

Suddenly, Levy bursted in laughter, "OH MY GOD ERZA! I'M SO SORRY! IT'S JUST- HAHAHAHAHAHAH- Y-YOU'RE FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Erza's face right now had an eye patch and a couple of read bruises decorating it.

Erza growled and Levy took that as a sign to stop laughing at the moment or else she'll die. After the commotion died down, everyone sat around the lacrima ball waiting for Lucy to get out of that cursed room.

Lucy opened the door and was blinded by bright light. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the same room she was when she first got here... AGAIN. For the third time this day.

"Okay Lucy… Another six minutes have passed. You still have 12 minutes. Pick a door." Mira reminded her.

"Damn…" Cana muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy walked towards the next door extending her hand to open the door she was stopped with a yell.

"STOOOOOOP!"

**Well, that's it for this chappy :3 It's been about a week since I updated this story… No? By the way… This story still has about 3 chapter left. So, you can probably say we reached the middle? Like I said before Fairyhearts and El found out what I was going to do for this chapter, so can any one of you guess what I'm doing for the next one. I think it's pretty hard so, here's a hint: "OH MY GOD! MAKE IT STOP! I FEEL LIKE MY HEAD IS GOING TO FALL OFF!" I think that just speaks up the whole idea for the next chappy… Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! They made me very happy and all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


	5. Important Note!

**Well... Fuck ._. IIt's been two weeks since I updated and yeah... You're probably wondering why is that? Well, I'll tell you why! IT'S BECAUSE I'VE BEEN BUSY T.T I've been going out a lot, that's one. Two, my mom's sick so I have to EVERYTHING! That means cooking for two older brothers. They have a pigs appetite! AND, I have to do ALL the chores. That's two. On the bright side, she's getting better... Also, my laptop haz been fucking with me lately! It's been freezing and all that shit so I couldn't use it. Then, I had to format it so all my files are gone. That's three. Last but not least, I'M GOING TO THE FUCKING DENTIST TODAY! I'm not scared of the dentist... Only his tools. Especially the one that goes "Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz" I actually don't know what it's called. Now, let's forget all that because I have something to say... First, I actually thought that Fairy hearts and El is a dude... Apparently she's a dudette ._. I can't tell the gender just by name and I think you noticed I apologize ... Btw... did I get your pen name right? XD Oh, and it seems that nobody got what I'm doing fpr chapter four :3 NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :3 I also failed to mention... I'M TYPING THIS ON MY PHONE! IT'S A RPTTEN PIECE OF COTTON CANDY SO I'M SORRY FOR ANY TYPING MISTAKES I DID ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE AND IN THE UPCOMING CHAPPY! Withought furyher ado... Chappy 5 :3 Read and enjoy~**

****Lucy opened the door and was blinded by a bright light. Opening her eyes, she found herself Iin the same room she was in when she got here... AGAIN. FFor the third time this day.

"Okay Lucy... Another six minutes have passed. You still have 12 minutes. Pick a door." Mira reminded her.

"Damn..." Cana muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy walked towards the next door extending her hand to open the door stopped when she heard a yell.

"STOOOOOP!"

"What is it now?" Lucy whined. She thought they said that they won't stop her anymore. Why are they doing it again? WHY?! Why can't she have a single moment of peace? It seemed that she never got that the moment she stepped a foot inside the guild.

"So you're not going to pick the door I picked?" Erza asked in a childish tone.

The blonde took a deep breath before answering, "No Erza. I am not."

"Well, why not~?" The red head continued on whining.

"Because." Was the only thing Lucy replied with.

"Because?"

Lucy nodded, "Because. Just because."

After that, Lucy sprinted towards the next door. It was the one placed between the middle and the last one on her right. She opened the door and was blinded by bright light. After that she found herself in a pink room with one box placed in the middle.

"Up, down, left, and right?" She read what was written on the metal box as she trailed her fingers on the buttons.

**I'm sorry guys but this is all II'm going to write for now. I'm sorry if I disappointed you with that crappy part of the REAL next chappy -hey that rhymes xD- But... typing on a phone is hard. And besides... It's still better than nothing ._. And better than leaving you with no chappy till next week! Right? Okay so I was thinking... can you guess now what part she has entered? THE WINNER SHALLREQUEST ANYTHING AND I SHALL DO IT! Of course... Iif I can ._. You know... like a one-shot or something XD Okay anyways... R&R! :3**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=) v**


	6. His Neck

**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Second update this week :3 Don't be fooled this isn't a new chapter, OF COURSE! I'm a lazy ass so never expect that, alright? Just to make it clear! You're probably wondering why I updated again but this time the full chappy? That's because of LovingHeart101. She actually PMed me thanking me for putting my effort into writing that crappy chappy –Hey that rhymes XD I'm on a roll B|- And hoping my mom gets better! So THANK YOU LovingHeart101! You SERIOUSLY made my day and because of that, this chapter is dedicated to YOU! ;) Hope you enjoy it :3 Btw, a reviewer actually made me laugh my ass out! XD It was jhline, I don't know if you're a dude or dudette but yeah… His/Her review was, "'Kay, I'm gonna go ahead and give a perverted guess…. Does that control his erection? XD" I still laugh at it XD But sadly… This is a Rated T so it wouldn't possibly be that part XD Also I read your reviews... To make it fair, I want to thank Nnatsuki, SavFFLover for knowing how hard it is to write on a phone XD Also, Fairyhearts and El (I GOT THE NAME RIGHT THIS TIME! HA! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!) For giving a good advice before going to the dentist... I still have to go next week T.T But thanks it was helpful :) Lastly, animeflower107. Thank you for understanding how I felt :3 And for thinking the same way I did... A short chappy is still better than no chappy! I think I made this author's note a bit long so I'll cut it here ._. Anyways, THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO I DIDN'T MENTION THEIR NAMES TOO!  
**

**Note: MythandFairyTailLover13, you got the right answer! Congratulations! You can PM me or just review what you want and I'll do it ;3 Also... Some other people said "head movements" and such but I wanted the name of the body part. But, thanks either way :3 Without further ado, the REAL chappy 5 :3 Read and Enjoy~**

Lucy opened the door and was blinded by a bright light. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the same room she was in when she got here... AGAIN. For the third time this day.

"Okay Lucy... Another six minutes have passed. You still have 12 minutes. Pick a door." Mira reminded her.

"Damn..." Cana muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy walked towards the next door extending her hand to open the door stopped when she heard a yell.

"STOOOOOP!"

"What is it now?" Lucy whined. She thought they said that they won't stop her anymore. Why are they doing it again? WHY?! Why can't she have a single moment of peace? It seemed that she never got that the moment she stepped a foot inside the guild.

"So you're not going to pick the door I picked?" Erza asked in a childish tone.

The blonde took a deep breath before answering, "No Erza. I am not."

"Well, why not~?" The red head continued on whining.

"Because." Was the only thing Lucy replied with.

"Because?"

Lucy nodded, "Because. Just because."

After that, Lucy sprinted towards the next door. It was the one placed between the middle and the last one on her right. She opened the door and was blinded by bright light. After that she found herself in a pink room with one box placed in the middle.

"Up, down, left, and right?" She read what was written on the metal box as she trailed her fingers on the buttons.

"What is it Lucy?" The book warm asked.

"Nothing, it's just… What is this?" Lucy asked as she cocked a brow and pointed at the machine.

"I don't know….Why not try touching it?" Levy suggested.

"Okay…"

Erza stood up and walked towards the door, "Might as well go now…" she muttered as she got out of the kitchen and walked towards the infirmary.

Outside the guild you can find two boys. One of them is an ice mage the other is an iron dragon slayer.

"Hey, let me be the one on top!"

"No, I will! Since you're probably the same size of a gorilla!" Gray yelled.

"Tsk! This is all muscles." Gajeel retorted as he flexed his muscles and smirked, "And you're just jealous of, THIS!" He continued making a pose.

Gray rolled his eyes at his rival, "Whatever. Just put me on your shoulders so I can go through the window."

"Remind me, why are we doing this again?"

"Well…" Gray started, "I want to put make up on flame brain's face but, I can't go inside since that demon forbidden me to."

Gajeel squinted his eyes, "So… You're willing to break the rules that monster put so you can just draw on that idiot's face?" Gray nodded and Gajeel smirked, "Oh, I'm with you! You better take a picture when you're done." Gray shook Gajeel's hand and said, "Deal!"

Gajeel kneeled in front of Gray, his back facing him. Gray climbed on Gajeel's back and mumbled, "You can start walking…" Gajeel walked towards the window that leads to the infirmary. After a while Gajeel stopped and a vein popped on his forehead, "Oi! Stop moving your crotch, it's making me sick!"

"Sorry… But you know I can't control it…" Gray mumbled starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, you can if you're a man!"

"Stop talking like Elfman!"

"I will when you know how to control that shit!"

"Oi! Don't you dare call my junior shit!"

That being said, a fight broke between the two leading to breaking the infirmary wall. Both of them froze once they saw the scene in front of them.

Erza held a-now-conscious-Natsu from his cheeks. Both of them had a red face.

"U-u-u-uh… S-sorry to interrupt!" Both Gajeel and Gray said as they bowed. Once they wanted to run for it, "Stop." A deadly voice said . Both Gray and Gajeel froze as they swallowed their own spit fearing of making any sound or any move that will anger Erza.

Their mouth was wide open once they saw what Erza did. She punched Natsu in the face hard to knock him out again. They guessed it did.

You're probably wondering what happened. Let's go back and see what the girls and Natsu where doing and what Erza and Natsu were doing.

"Okay Lucy, press a button!" Mira said.

Lucy sighed in frustration, "Well, I've been trying to do that for a while now but something seems to block it." She stopped for a while and then continued, "I think it's because of all the duck tape Erza used on him..."

Mira looked at Cana and Cana sighed as she stood up, "I'll go tell her to remove some..." Walking towards the kitchen doors she mumbled, "Stupid blond... Stupid demon... Making walk all the way to the infirmary... I wasn't even done done with my booze..." Both Levy and Mira ignored her and sweat dropped.

Seconds later they heard the brunette yell, "OI ERZA, REMOVE SOME OF THAT DAMN DUCK TAPE FROM PINKY! LUCY CAN'T MOVE HIM!" That being said, she opened the kitchen doors and sat in between her friends. Noticing that their gazes were planted on her she shrugged and said, "What? You told me to tell her and I did."

Mira sighed in defeat and turned her gaze back on the lacrima ball, "I think you can press them now Lucy." Lucy replied with an 'Okay.' and pressed the left button then the right, "Guys.. I don't think anything happened."

"Try pressing them again." Her best friend said.

Now, back at the infirmary you could see Erza remove some of the duck tape starting from Natsu's neck. Once there was only one layer left she stopped and kneeled to remove some duck tape from his legs. That's when Erza felt movement from above. She looked up and saw Natsu's head was moving left and right non-stop.

"Ah... So I guess Lucy's in the part that controls the neck." She mumbled and stood straight once she knew there was no need to remove any more duck tape.

Natsu felt uncomfortable for some reason. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that his head was moving on it's own so he started getting worried. How could his head move on it's own? Was this some kind disease? Will he be okay? How did he even get sick? And why does he feel like he can't move at all? JUST WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO HIM?!

"W-what the heck?! What's going on? Why can't I stop the movements of my head?!" Natsu started asking questions once he noticed Erza's presence. He tried to look her in the eyes but that was pretty much difficult at the moment.

"Oh, it seems you have woken up. Don't worry, it's just something Mira and I are trying something." Erza explained. She wasn't going to tell him that they made Lucy shrink and transferred her into his brains to roam around and figure out if he likes her or not. That's just plain stupid! That's why lying is the best thing to do!

"What?! What am I to you, a lab rat?!" Natsu fumed. He was pretty sure that she may cut his head off for answering her like that but he was angry and freaked out at the moment, "Anyways... MAKE IT STOP! I FEEL LIKE MY HEAD IS GOING TO FALL OFF!"

Erza sighed and took a hold of his face, "There! All better!"

"OW! YOU'RE BREAKING MY SKULL!"

"I'M HELPING YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU TO BREAK MY FUCKING SKULL!"

"DON'T WORRY, YOU HAVE A THICK HEAD SO YOUR SKULL WON'T BREAK!"

Both Erza's and Natsu's face were beat red. And that's when the infirmary wall broke, which leads us to the current situation. Gray and Gajeel mistaking the situation and Erza knocking Natsu out cold after that she proceeded to duck tape him to the wall... Again. She then turned her attention to the two mages and said sternly, "I'll deal with you later. You better fix that wall until I'm back."

"A-A-AYE!" Both Gray and Gajeel replied as sweat trickled down their face and hurried to work. She looked scary when she's mad. And she even looked scarier with the eye patch and all the bruises on her face. _'I wonder __what caused them...' _Both mages thought, _'Oh well...' _They shrugged.

Lucy was busy pressing the left and right buttons when she heard yelling. Suddenly, she felt that the floor -or inner brain?- was shaking and she found herself thrown towards the door.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?!" She yelled as she slowly and carefuly stood up and rubbed her sore butt.

That's when Erza walked in and said nonchalantly, "I knocked him out cold again."

"Aaaahhhh!" Everyone said in sync as they nodded understanding the situation.

"Oh... I think this door caused trouble again?" Lucy asked.

"Probably." Mira answered.

"I think so." Levy said.

"I guess so." Cana replied and went back to drinking her booze.

"YOU THINK?! OF COURSE IT DID! JUST LIKE IT ALWAYS DID! STARTING FROM THIS EYE," Erza said pointing at her eye, "TO MY FEELINGS!" She pointed at her heart as she pouted and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Aww! Come here Erza! Let mama bear comfort you!" Mira said as she welcomed Erza to a hug with open arms. And Erza willingly hugged her.

"Aaaaawww~" All the girls said. This was a rare sight especially if that person was Erza.

"Okay, I won't waste any more time. I'm going out." Lucy said as she headed out of the door. She was blinded by a bright light. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the same room she was in when she got here... AGAIN. For the FOURTH time this day.

"Okay Lucy... Another six minutes have passed. You only have... HOLY CRAP! SIX MINUTES LEFT! HURRY!" Mira yelled. She was starting to get nervous, everyone was.

Lucy slowly nodded and slowly headed to the last door. Everyone was starting to get nervous. The tension was killing them! This was the last door so of course it was the emotions part. She placed her hand on the cold sil-

"JUST STOP WITH YOUR STUPID AND UNNECESSARY NARRATING AND OPEN THE FUCKING STUPID DOOR!" Levy yelled.

**NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! What a nice way to end that chappy, no? I think this was the longest chappy in the whole story... Was it enough for you to forgive me? ^^ Yes? YAY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! TvT Like I said ****MythandFairyTailLover13, you got the right answer! So, I'll be waiting for you request ;) Again, I want to thank ALL of the ones who reviewed especially the ones who encouraged me and wrote heart filling reviews :') THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Nothing more to say, I guess... R&R~  
**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


	7. His Emotions

**Everybody… I have an announcement. I am sad to be the one that has to tell you this but… I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON NALU WITH ANOTHER PAIRING! TTT…TTT It's called OkiKagu from the anime GinTama. They're just so cute together! I squeal just thinking about it! –fangasm- XD That pairing is also hindering me from writing any NaLu stories… Every time I want to write a NaLu story, I lose all of my inspiration and start writing stories about that pairing. EVEN WHEN I TRY TO FORCE IT OUT OF ME, I CAN'T! T^T But, no worries, THAT PAIRING SHALL NOT/WILL NOT/COULD NOT/ SHOULD NOT/WALT NOT/ HALT NOT (I think I'm making up words now…) STOP ME FROM FINISHING THIS STORY! Yes, I am very ashamed but I can't help it. And here I thought I was a NaLu lover T^T TURNS OUT I'M JUST A TWO TIMING – I'm not going to say pig ._. Anyways, MythandFairyTailLover13… I don't think I got the name right… And I don't know if you're a dude or a dudette either ._. I' SUCH A FAILURE T^T Back to the point… He/she didn't ask for a one-shot but, asked me to do something for this chapter and I tried my best to do it. Hope it was your liking! I'll tell you in the end what he/she asked for :3 Also, I want to apologize for the late update v-v Oh, and before I forget, Fairyhearts and El, your review actually gave me an idea. I just changed yours a bit but, credits for that idea goes to you. So, without further ado, chappy 6~ Read and Enjoy~!**

"Okay, I won't waste any more time. I'm going out." Lucy said as she headed out of the door. A bright light blinded her. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the same room she was in when she got here... AGAIN. For the FOURTH time this day.

"Okay Lucy... Another six minutes have passed. You only have... HOLY CRAP! SIX MINUTES LEFT! HURRY!" Mira yelled. She was starting to get nervous, everyone was.

Lucy slowly nodded and slowly headed to the last door. Everyone was starting to get nervous. The tension was killing them! This was the last door so hopefully, this'll be the emotions part. She placed her hand on the cold sil-

"JUST STOP WITH YOUR STUPID AND UNNECESSARY NARRATING AND OPEN THE FUCKING STUPID DOOR!" Levy yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted the tension to rise!" Lucy fought back.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT?!" Now, Cana was the one yelling.

"Because I want everyone to divert his attention to me! Wasn't that obvious for you?" The blond asked.

Cana rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, just go inside the freaking door."

"Hey Erza, Lucy will finally enter the door you chose." Levy pointed out.

"Oh, so NOW you choose that door Lucy?! You know what, I don't even want you to go in it anymore!" The re-equip mage said as she pouted and turned the opposite of the lacrima.

"Well, I don't actually have the choice but to choose that door Erza." Lucy said.

Erza's eyes widened as she looked at the lacrima and yelled, "No! You will not open that door! You will not come close to dooryanny!"

The three girls looked at Erza and gave a "WTF?" look, "Dooryanny?! What the fuck Erza?!"

"Yeah! I named it dooryanny! Got a problem with that?" She didn't wait for Lucy's answer and continued, "Yes? Well I don't care!" That being said, she stood up and walked towards a corner in the kitchen and sat there as she sulked while emitting a gloomy aura.

"Okay… I'm going to ignore that." Lucy said and opened the door. A bright light blinded Lucy for a second, once she opened her eyes, she found herself in a room that had 5 pink doors. They looked the same as the ones outside this door.

"What the-? Wha? HUH?!" Lucy stuttered, "WHAT THE HECK?! I don't have time to check these doors?! How the heck am I going to do now?"

"We need to think of something… You only got 5 minutes left Lucy." Mira warned her then she looked at the bluenette and started shaking her back and forth from her shoulders, "THINK LEVY! THINK! YOU'RE THE SMART ONE IN THE GUILD! THINK!"

"W-well, f-first st-stop sh-shaking me!" Once Mira let go of her, Levy dusted of her shoulders then said with a serious face, "I have nothing."

Face wall. That's what Mira did as for Cana –face booze- Of course… That's Cana we're talking about. And Erza… Well, Erza was still busy sulking in the corner to care for what was happening around her.

"She opened Dooryanny… She opened it… She touched it…" Erza mumbled as she rocked back and forth in her place. Then, her eyes widened as a plan hit her. She got a pocket knife out (Don't ask how, she just did.) and continued, "He… Hehe… Hehehe… Maybe, I'll cut her hand. Yeah… She'll be hand-less… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Just then, Mira stood behind Erza and hit her hard with a frying pan so that she will go unconscious.

Mira looked at the surprised faces and then looked at the now-unconscious-Erza and said, "She'll thank me for it later." After that, she went and sat beside her friends with her creepy smile.

Lucy sighed and said, "I'll go look real fast through each door, okay?" She walked towards the first door, as she extended her arm a voice stopped her, "STOP! What do you think you are doing in my house slash work place?!"

Lucy jumped in surprise and turned around to face the person, "I'm sorry, I just- wait, Natsu? Is that you?" She asked. The man in front of her had the same looks as Natsu. Pink hair, black onyx eyes, same skin color. The different thing is that, he was wearing glasses and a – suit?!

"Natsu? Hmph! I have no such name!" The Natsu-lookalike said, "My name is Natsu vessel67629267396292037639028363928364648202028464 7392027363920."

Lucy hanged her mouth open, "Wha?"

The pinkette sighed and said, "I am not the Natsu you know. I am simply a vessel in his brain more of his creation. I work and live here. I know everything in this place just like the palm of my hand."

Lucy felt like dying at the moment. Why didn't she listen to Erza? Why did she have to be so stubborn? Is this Karma? Is it? JUST WHAT IS THIS?! Why is this happening to her? Wh-

"Now get out of my house slash work place." He interrupted her thoughts. Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "Wha?"

"Get out. I'm serious. There's the door!" He pointed towards the door.

"What? No! Please you got to help me!" Lucy begged, "I just need to find out one thing. And I only have like 5 minutes left."

"4 minutes Lucy." Mira corrected her.

"Yeah, 4 minutes."

Natsu vessel67629 something something something sighed in defeat and asked, "What is that you want?"

"I want to know if… If…." Lucy lowered her head as a blush crept over her cheeks and mumbled.

"What? I didn't quite get that." He said as he got closer trying to get what she was saying.

"If Natsu likes me back…" She fidgeted in her place fumbling with her index fingers.

"Ah, you want to know if boss likes you back. Well then, follow me." The pinkette said and walked towards the middle door Lucy following behind.

He opened the door revealing drawers, closets, desks, everything was organized according to shape, color, alphabets, everything!

"Woah…" Lucy mumbled, "This is so un-Natsu like." She mumbled as she looked around.

"Of course. I am created to be the kind of person your Natsu doesn't want to be or doesn't dare to be."

Lucy nodded understanding what he meant.

"I mean, if I was YOUR Natsu I probably wouldn't dare to say that Mira's breast might be that big because of a surgery. That or, she stashes toilet paper in her bra."

"Excuse me?!" Mira yelled in anger, "Those are my real boobs, moron!"

"Well, as a kid you were flat. Real flat. How else could you have gotten that big?!" Mira gasped at his words but he ignored her and continued, "Or that her drawing looks like a gorilla scribbled down. Maybe even worse. Or that she likes Laxus. Or that-"

"JUST STOP IT!" Mira yelled, tint of pink coverning her cheeks and tears welling up in her eyes, "You're- you're a jerk! A big fat chubby oily annoying insensitive inconsiderate –" She was cut when someone smacked a frying oan on her head sending her unconscious.

"She'll thank me later." Levy stated.

"Hey buddy, stop making fun of the barmaid and just give that blondie the fucking answer." Cana said as she chugged down some more booze.

The Natsu lookalike nodded and opened a drawer that was next to him and started searching through the files.

"F. F. F. F, Ah, there it is! F!" He said as he got out a file labeled F.

"F?" Lucy asked confused.

"F stands for Feelings." Lucy's mouth shaped as 'O' as she nodded slowly, "Here you go." He continued as he gave her the file, "See what you want to see and give it back to me."

Lucy opened the file and started going through it, "A- Alzack, B-Bisca, C-Cana, L, L, L, ah, here it is." She said as she pointed at the L letter, "Laxus, no. Levy? No. Lissana? Nu-uh. Lucy? LUCY! Hey that's me!" Lucy said as she giggled, "Okay… How does he feel about Lucy?..." She trailed her finger down towards the answer and her eyes widened and tears welled up, "N-no way…" Tears started falling down her cheeks, "I-I must be dreaming…"

That's when Lucy's body was surrounded by light, "W-wha? What's going on?"

"It appears that your time is over." He said.

"WAIT I NEED TO MAK-" Before she could continue her sentence she found light surrounding her and everything went black.

**First thing first, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MIRA. I actually love her but yeah… I had to hurt her somehow cause that was what was requested XD Hope it worked ._. Second, that has to be the longest chappy I have ever written in this story. Does that make up for the late update? :3 Thirdly, the next chappy will be the last one. Yes, you heard right. LAST ONE! And hopefully, it'll be published either by the end of this week or the other, depending on my laziness. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy, I don't think it was one of my best work since I felt it was kind of rushed but still... Better than no chappy, right? :3 I don't think I have anything else to say soooo… R&R peeps~ :3**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v **


End file.
